


failure

by thesilentprincess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Self Loathing, in which i project my self hate into zeldas feelings haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilentprincess/pseuds/thesilentprincess
Summary: It's cold, but she doesn't feel it anymore.She's numb to everything at this point.





	failure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble from when I was feeling like a failure and thought "Hey you know who else hates herself? Zelda."

It's cold, but she doesn't feel it anymore.

Almost down to a ritual science, she wades into the spring, numb to its icy waters. 

She's numb to everything at this point. 

Like muscle memory, her hands fold together, she bows her head. "Goddess......."

Prayer spills from her lips, but she isn't even focusing on what she's saying.  
She has said it so many times.  
Her prayers fall on deaf ears, yet her failure is heard throughout Hyrule. 

Unwavering devotion with nothing to show. She stares up at the statue of the goddess, thinking of how she must be laughing at her relentless attempts at awakening this power. This power she didn't ask for. 

"Why me?"

Her voice is barely a whisper, the falls of the spring washing out her silent plea. 

She wishes the water would engulf her, she cannot face her kingdom without something to show. All eyes see her as a failure, the chosen princess who is doomed to be cursed. 

Her eyes are hot and her throat is tight, tears stream down her face in defeat. 

How embarrassing, she thinks, right in front of the goddess. She's frozen in place, the weight of her failures grounding her in the middle of this damned spring. 

She doesn't know how long she'd been standing in place, cheeks damp and breath ragged and choked. A disturbance in the spring brings her back to her surroundings, as someone hurriedly wades toward her. 

It's Link.

His eyebrows are furrowed in concern, his piercing eyes surveying her up and down, his hands in position to support her if she falls.  
"Don't look at me like that," she pleads. Her voice is hoarse, "I'm fine."

"You were shaking." He reaches out, slow and tentative. She didn't even notice, her body is shivering. She doesn't care. 

"I'm fine."  
She's weak but won't admit it. She knows he cares, but his comfort is new to her. 

His touch is foreign, but it calms her. She lets him place his arm around her, it makes her feel warm. 

"I wish I could drown in this spring," she blurts out. She is almost sure he will be disappointed for wishing her own demise.

Instead, he nods. "I understand."

He pulls her closer, and wraps his other arm around her. She didn't know she was starved for human contact, for simple affection, until he pulled her into such an intimate embrace. She's not used to this, but she wants this.

She knows he understands her far too well. He didn't ask to be the chosen one to wield the sword that seals the darkness.  
He didn't ask for this burden he bears, silently and heavily.

She remembers feeling so selfish when she thought she was the only one with all eyes on her. When he finally opened up to her, she felt pain in her heart. 

She wishes to bare her soul to him, she yearns for him to bear his to her. They are so alike, their fears and their burdens.

Yet he is so gifted, his powers came with ease. Why can't she reach hers?

"What's wrong with me, Link?"

She grips his shirt, her voice is quiet. He's the only one who has seen this side of her, raw emotions and red eyes. Vulnerable and defeated. She's tired of pretending like everything is going fine.  
She knows he is tired of being emotionless and withdrawn, but staying silent is his necessity for bearing the expectations of the kingdom.

He stays quiet, and she knows what he means.

They have a silent understanding. We have to stay strong. 

She has him, and he has her. 

They will make it through this together.

She feels him shift his arms, reaching under her and carefully lifting her. He sloshes through the spring, slowly bringing her back to the shore.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
